Nightmare
by VandyFNP
Summary: When Kaylee has a nightmare, she seeks comfort with Jayne. She wasn't counting on being caught coming out of his room the next morning, or the lecture that is sure to follow. Third in series.


Kaylee sat straight up in her bed trembling. She was no stranger to nightmares, but the one she'd just had involving reavers had been particularly gruesome and terrifying. She laid back down and tried in vain to calm down and get back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes the images from the nightmare would flash through her mind.

_I wish Jayne were here._

She could get up and go to his bunk, but she had never slept there overnight before. What would her fellow crew mates, or worse the captain, say if they saw her coming out of his room the next morning? Finally her need for comfort overcame her need for discretion. She got up and tip-toed barefoot through the ship to Jayne's bunk. She knocked quietly, but he didn't answer. She knocked a bit more loudly the second time.

"Who is it?" His voice sounded groggy.

"It's me," she called back, trying to be as quiet as possible. A second later she heard the lock disengage, and she opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. Jayne was standing there in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Kaylee, what's wrong Baby?"

The concern in Jayne's voice caused her to launch herself into his arms. She buried her face in his bare chest and mumbled, "I had a bad dream."

She could feel him relax. He must have thought someone was on the ship that shouldn't be, like when that bounty hunter managed to break in and search for River.

"Come and lay down," he said, steering her towards the bed.

She laid down next to him with her face nestled against his neck. He smelled like soap.

"I guess you think I'm silly," she said, somewhat ashamed of running to him like a child over a bad dream.

"What'd you dream about?"

"Reavers."

"Ugh, a nightmare about reavers would make anyone want a bunk buddy." He stroked her back gently.

Kaylee relaxed completely. Not only was he not tetchy about her waking him up in the middle of the night, he wasn't even bothered about it being over a nightmare. She tilted her head up and feathered light kisses along his jaw until she reached his mouth. She kissed him firmly on the lips. He returned her kisses for a few minutes and then pulled away, clearly indicating he wanted to get back to sleep. She snuggled back down beside him and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart until it lulled her to sleep.

Kaylee woke up early the next morning. She always woke up earlier than everyone else on account of being the one who did most of the cooking. She had to get up in time to get ready and be in the kitchen to cook the rest of the crew breakfast. Jayne was still sound asleep. She laid there for a few moments listening to his steady breathing. His heavy arm was still laying over her, trapping her. There was no way she could get up without waking him. She wiggled around a bit, hoping that would do the trick. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper. Finally she gave up.

"Jayne, I need to get up."

"Hmm, what for? It's too early."

"I gotta go get ready and make breakfast before everyone else gets up."

The word "breakfast" seemed to break through to his groggy brain.

"Whattaya gonna make?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"I don't know. We've still got some of those eggs left. Guess I'll make those." The captain had bought a large crate of farm fresh eggs after their last job provided a larger than usual pay off.

"Mmm." He opened his eyes just enough to give her a light peck on the lips. He lifted his arm up off of her so she could wriggle out of the bed.

She opened the hatch and climbed up the ladder praying no one else was up yet. To her surprise Shepherd Book, of all people, was wandering through the corridor.

"Good morning, Kaylee," he said. His face was impassive, but Kaylee could feel her own turning bright red.

"Mornin' Shepherd. I was just...uh...I mean I had a nightmare's all," she stammered.

"Mmm hmm," the preacher answered skeptically.

Kaylee thought she would have almost rather the captain had caught her sneaking out of Jayne's room in her pajamas.

"Well," she said, rocking back and forth on her feet from embarrassment, "reckon I'll go get cleaned up so I can get breakfast fixed."

The shepherd smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

"To help you cook," he added raising his eyebrows slightly when she didn't answer.

"Oh, okay, great."

Kaylee walked past him in the direction of her own room cursing her luck. She didn't know how she'd be able to look the preacher in the face again once Jayne arrived at the breakfast table. Would he say anything? Lecture them on the error of their ways? Jayne and the shepherd were friends, but she didn't think Jayne would have much patience for a sermon. Plus, if he said anything in front of the rest of the crew, her stomach twisted at the thought.

Kaylee wasn't a prude by any means. She'd been with her fair share of guys, but Jayne had been taking things very slowly with her. Almost too slowly for Kaylee's taste. Still, she appreciated him acting the gentleman. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't tried to take things further yet. When they kissed, his hands never went further North than the bottom of her ribcage, or further South than the top of her pants. The things he was able to do with them in between those two areas however...she shivered at the thought. Still, Kaylee preferred to keep the crew thinking that they weren't sleeping together yet; especially since it was the truth.

After she finished washing up, she headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. True to his word, Shepherd Book was there waiting for her. He had already started slicing bread for toast. They worked quietly together until Jayne walked in. Kaylee's stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm.

"Mornin'," Jayne said as he walked over to the coffee pot. He kissed Kaylee on the cheek.

"I'm glad the three of us are here together and have a few minutes to talk alone," Shepherd Book said.

Kaylee's heart sank. She kept her eyes firmly on the eggs she was cracking into a large bowl.

"Why's that?" Jayne asked, while stirring sugar and milk into his coffee.

"I saw Kaylee coming out of your room early this morning," the preacher replied calmly.

"So?" Jayne asked. Kaylee could hear the note of warning in his voice.

The shepherd continued on unperturbed, "I just want to ask the two of you to consider your actions..."

"I don't see as it's any of your gorram business, Preacher," Jayne said, his voice rising slightly.

Kaylee wanted to say something to defuse the situation, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

Shepherd Book continued on calmly as ever, "I just think..."

"I don't care what you think!" Jayne interrupted again. "Kaylee had a nightmare, she came to my bunk and slept there the rest of the night. That's it. You got a dirty mind, Preacher!"

"What do you mean?" Mal's voice sounded through the kitchen.

Just when Kaylee thought the situation couldn't get any worse, the captain had to show up.

"Nothing," Jayne replied in a tone that clearly indicated the conversation was over.

"Sayin' a Preacher's got a dirty mind, sounds like somethin' to me," Mal answered. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared back and forth between the three of them.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she and Wash walked in.

"Jayne just accused Shepherd Book of having a dirty mind," Mal replied.

"Oh yes, do tell." Wash said with a smirk.

"Look!" Kaylee said, surprised by the force with which her voice had returned. "I had a nightmare about reavers, I went and spent the rest of the night with Jayne. The Shepherd just happened to see me coming out of his room this morning. Nothing happened! Nothing has happened yet. End of story, end of discussion!" She said, glaring around at all of them. When no one moved or said anything she added, "Especially if ya'll expect your breakfast anytime soon!"

"Well then," Wash replied, "I'd call that case closed."

Zoe turned to the captain, "We got any new jobs lined up yet?"

"No, but I got a good lead," Mal replied as he sat down at the table.

Kaylee relaxed as Shepherd Book said, "What can I do to help you with those eggs?"

"Just get the skillet heatin' up please."

* * *

**A/N:** Being the type of woman who has made it past her 20s, but still has to wake her husband up if she has a particularly nasty nightmare, I could imagine Kaylee doing the same. I always thought the obvious friendship between Jayne and Shepherd Book was a bit ironic; their personalities could not have been more opposite. I really liked Shepherd Book as well, he was able to walk that line between being vocal about his faith and not shoving it in people's faces. I admire that. Still, I don't think he would have been able to let the matter of seeing Kaylee come out of Jayne's room go without at least trying to say something. I also don't think Jayne would have taken very kindly to it. Plus, I loved it in "Our Mrs. Reynolds" when Mal told the Shepherd he had "a smutty mind."

I think it is pretty obvious in the show that one of the main things Kaylee wants from Simon is a physical relationship. With that in mind, I could imagine her getting a bit impatient with Jayne's uncharacteristic chivalry.


End file.
